Matt Damon
Matthew Paige Damon (8 de octubre de 1970) es un actor y guionista estadounidense. Ganador del premio Óscar al mejor guión original por Good Will Hunting y nominado a mejor actor por el mismo trabajo. Vida Primeros años Matt Damon nació en Cambridge, Massachusetts, hijo de Kent Telfer Damon, agente inmobiliario y ex corredor de bolsa, y de Nancy Carlsson-Paige, maestra infantil y profesora en la Universidad de Lesley. Estudió en la Cambridge Rindge and Latin School en su localidad natal, donde entabló amistad con un vecino y también alumno de esta escuela, Ben Affleck, con quien compartiría el mismo anhelo de convertirse en actor cinematográfico. Finalmente juntos protagonizaron y escribieron el guión de la película Good Will Hunting con la que ganaron un premio Óscar al al mejor guion original. Se graduó en 1988 y empezó a estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard, pero no llegó a finalizar debido a que comenzó con sus primeros trabajos. Carrera Su primer trabajo cinematográfico fue en 1988, en la comedia romántica Mystic Pizza y tuvo pequeños trabajos en otras películas como School Ties, junto a Brendan Fraser y Chris O'Donell; Geronimo: An American Legend, junto a Gene Hackman y Jason Patric o Courage under fire junto a Denzel Washington y Meg Ryan. Un éxito más rotundo le llegaría en 1997 con su propio guión y su interpretación en Good Will Hunting donde trabajó con Ben Affleck y Robin Williams y le valió un Óscar como guionista y su primera nominación como actor. La segunda le llegó en el año 2010 por su papel en Invictus. A partir de ahí le llovieron las ofertas de trabajo y comenzó a interpretar diversos personajes como el asesino Tom Ripley en The Talented Mr. Ripley por el que fue nominado al Globo de Oro como mejor actor "drama"; el ángel caído de Dogma, en la que volvió a trabajar con Ben Affleck; el hermano siamés de Pegado a ti donde compartía cuerpo con Greg Kinnear; Gerry, donde interpretaba al personaje que daba nombre a esta película experimental dirigida por Gus Van Sant; un jugador de golf en La leyenda de Bagger Vance, en la que trabajó junto a Will Smith o el cow-boy aventurero de All Pretty Horses donde compartió cartel con Penélope Cruz y Henry Thomas. En 2001 participaría junto a otras estrellas de Hollywood como Brad Pitt y George Clooney en la primera película de la saga Ocean's, dirigida por Steven Soderberg. Tanto en Ocean's Eleven como en Ocean's Twelve y Ocean's Thirteen interpretaría a Linus Caldwell, uno de los integrantes de la banda de ladrones. Pero sin duda su trilogía más exitosa es la de Bourne, en la cual da vida al protagonista, Jason Bourne, un agente amnésico de la CIA que busca conocer su identidad. En 2002 estrenaría The Bourne Identity que vendría seguida de The Bourne Supremacy y The Bourne Ultimatum, gracias a las cuales ha conseguido ser de los actores más rentables del cine. Otros trabajos posteriores han sido tan variados como el del analista energético de Syriana; el de uno de los hermanos Grimm en el film de Terry Gilliam; Colin Sullivan, el policía corrupto de Los Infiltrados, ganadora del óscar a la mejor película y donde trabajó con Jack Nicholson, Leonardo DiCaprio y Mark Wahlberg, entre otros; o Edward Wilson, el agente de la CIA que interpretó en El buen pastor, dirigida por Robert De Niro . Ha trabajado con directores de la talla de: • Gus Van Sant en Good Will Hunting y Descubriendo a Forrester. • Steven Spielberg en Salvar al soldado Ryan. • Francis Ford Coppola en The Rainmaker. • Martin Scorsese en Infiltrados. • Robert De Niro en El Buen Pastor. • Clint Eastwood en Invictus. Vida privada Su éxito en Hollywood como actor le valió también para que el 25 de julio de 2007 fuera el número 2.343 en recibir una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Los Ángeles. Un nuevo éxito llegó con su elección por la revista norteamericana People como el hombre más sexy de 2007,1 aparte de por su físico, por su sentido del humor, una humildad que llega al alma.2 Con su esposa Luciana, tiene dos hijas: Isabella Damon (n. 11 de junio de 2006) y Gia Zavala Damon (n. 20 de agosto de 2008) a las que se une Alexia, hija de una anterior relación de la argentina Luciana. Actualmente, Luciana ha confirmado estar embarazada del que será el tercer hijo de Matt Damon. El 10 de septiembre de 2008, en una entrevista a la agencia AP, declaró su inquietud sobre la candidata a vicepresidenta del Partido Republicano a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, la gobernadora de Alaska Sarah Palin, por su poca experiencia en política internacional y el temor a reformas educativas ultraconservadoras. El Partido Republicano reaccionó con un comunicado desacreditando al actor al no tener experiencia política y calificándolo como "de la farándula". En cambio los seguidores del Partido Demócrata aplaudieron las declaraciones de Damon. Filmografia *Año Película Papel Notas *1988 Mystic Pizza Steamer *1992 School Ties Charlie Dillon *1993 Geronimo: An American Legend 2nd Lt. Britton Davis *1996 Glory Daze Edgar Pudwhacker Courage Under Fire Specialist Ilario *1997 Good Will Hunting Will Hunting *The Rainmaker Rudy Baylor *Chasing Amy Shawn Oran Cameo *1998 Rounders Mike McDermott *Saving Private Ryan Private James Francis Ryan *1999 The Talented Mr. Ripley Tom Ripley Dogma Loki *2000 Finding Forrester Steven Sanderson Cameo *All the Pretty Horses John Grady Cole *The Legend of Bagger Vance Rannulph Junuh Titan A.E. Cale Tucker Voz *2001 The Majestic Luke Trimble Solo voz *Ocean's Eleven Linus Caldwell *Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back Himself Cameo *2002 Confessions of a Dangerous Mind Matt, bachelor #2 Cameo *The Bourne Identity Jason Bourne *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Spirit Voz *Gerry Gerry También co-escritor *2003 Stuck on You Bob Tenor *2004 Howard Zinn: You Can't Be Neutral on a Moving Train Narrator Voz *Ocean's Twelve Linus Caldwell *The Bourne Supremacy Jason Bourne *Jersey Girl PR Exec #2 Cameo *Eurotrip Donny Cameo *2005 Syriana Bryan Woodman *The Brothers Grimm Will (Wilhelm) Grimm *2006 El Buen Pastor Edward Wilson *The Departed Colin Sullivan *2007 Ocean's Thirteen Linus Caldwell *The Bourne Ultimatum Jason Bourne *Youth Without Youth Ted Jones, Life Magazine Reporter Cameo *Arthur A sí mismo Voz *2008 Che: Part Two Fr. Schwarz Cameo *2009 Ponyo Koichi Voz (versión inglesa) *The Informant! Mark Whitacre *Invictus Francois Pienaar *2010 Green Zone Chief Warrant Officer Roy Miller *Margaret Mr. Aaron *The Adjustment Bureau David Norris posproducción *Hereafter George posproducción *Happy Feet 2 in 3D posproducción *True Grit LeBouef filmando *Contagion Thomas Emhoff preproducción Premios Premios Óscar Año Categoría Película Resultado *2009 Mejor actor de reparto Invictus Candidato *1997 Mejor actor Good Will Hunting Candidato *1997 Mejor guion original Good Will Hunting Ganador *Premios Globo de Oro *Año Categoría Película Resultado *2010 Mejor actor - Comedia o musical The Informant! Candidato *2010 Mejor actor de reparto Invictus Candidato *2000 Mejor actor - Drama The Talented Mr. Ripley Candidato *1998 Mejor actor - Drama Good Will Hunting Candidato *1998 Mejor guión Good Will Hunting Ganador *Premios del Sindicato de Actores *Año Categoría Película Resultado *2009 Mejor actor de reparto Invictus Candidato *2006 Mejor reparto The Departed Candidato *1998 Mejor reparto Saving Private Ryan Candidato *1997 Mejor reparto Good Will Hunting Candidato *1997 Mejor actor Good Will Hunting Candidato Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de El caso Bourne Categoría:Actores de El mito de Bourne Categoría:Actores de El ultimátum de Bourne Categoría:Actores de Jason Bourne Categoría:Productores